


Our Happy Ending: The Past, Present, and Future

by Kirininobu



Series: Our Happy Ending [3]
Category: Swapfell - Fandom, Underfell - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game), underswap
Genre: Alternate Universe - Swapfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Angst, BTS??, Deaf Frisk (Undertale), Discovery, Doomfanger - Freeform, Edgepuff, F/F, F/M, Genocide, Healing, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Kidnapping, M/M, Multi, Mute Frisk (Undertale), Serious Injuries, Underground, Undertale Pacifist Route, asgore is a weenie butt, babies???, evil humans, kpop??, learning, surface - Freeform, whomst??
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-08 04:51:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21470344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirininobu/pseuds/Kirininobu
Summary: Side stories and past mistakes for the series of Our Happy Ending, or OHE! The chapters will either be oneshots or a collection of drabbles :)
Relationships: Alphys/Undyne (Undertale), Papyrus/Papyrus (Undertale), Papyrus/Sans (Undertale), Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Series: Our Happy Ending [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1231862
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	1. Frisk's Arc

( _ When it was decided for Papyrus and Fell to share a room/Doom is a female but they don’t know it yet shh) _

Papyrus grinned as he entered the room. He looked around and… it was honestly pretty barren. There was just a bed, a nightstand, a desk, a chair, a scratching post, a bookshelf…  _ wait what where is the cat show me the cat- _

“WHERE IS IT.” 

“ **Where is what?** ”

“THE CAT. SHOW ME THE CAT.” After those magic words were spoken, Pap felt something soft and  _ furry and oh my god it’s the cat. A beautiful black and white cat.  _ He immediately dropped to the carpet and began to worship the handsome creature. “YOU ARE SO CUTE HAZGHSNNDEJJDJ” He said as he drowned in its fur. The cat mewed as it happily accepted Papyrus’ affections. Edge scoffed. 

“ **He is not ** ** _cute. _ ** **He could easily kill you in one strike!** ” He beamed with pride. 

“I DON'T DOUBT IT! ISN'T THAT RIGHT? YES IT IS! YOU’RE A TOUGH GUY! SO FEROCIOUS!” The cat purred as Papyrus played with his toe beans. Edge huffed but showed a small smile. “WHAT’S HIS NAME?”

“ **...his name is Doomfanger.** ” Edge mumbled. Papyrus seemed to like the name. 

~~~

( _ The original plan for the story was for Frisk to be found and Fell would be sentenced with death, and monsters would riot against the king, and give everyone the chance to fight for the throne but… it didn’t work out that way, obviously lol) _

Frisk gasped and hastily hid behind a boulder. They attempted to calm their breathing as they peeked around the corner.  _ Guards.  _ They collapsed against the wall and tried to think of a way out. If they ran, the guards will see them immediately and most likely kill them without hesitation. But if they stay… they'll get caught anyway.  _ I don't know what to do! It hurts to die! I don't want it to happen again!  _ They teared up and began to regret leaving alone. 

The footsteps grew closer, and Frisk decided it would be better to run. If they get killed, they can just Load and stay at home. They didn't have to leave. They bolted down the hallway and heard the guards behind them. They ran as hard as they could. Unfortunately, the trained guards were  _ much _ faster. They screamed as they were picked up. They prepared for the kill…

That never came. 

They knocked Frisk out and began to walk.

~~~

( _ Underfell Frisk is  _ ** _deaf _ ** _ while Undertale Frisk is  _ ** _mute. _ ** _ The reason why it seems like they can hear and speak is because ~hearing aids~ This would have gone in but,,, Frisk isn’t here anymore lmao) _

Reaching for the lamp’s switch, he noticed two small devices sitting on the table. He couldn’t recognize what they were for but knew that it must be Frisk’s. Edge will ask them about it later. 

~~~

( _ Oh yea. I forgot I was gonna make it angsty haha oops welp- _

_ Asgore was originally never going to use the souls and the monster’s souls as well and it was just supposed to be a fight but,,, I’m not,,, good at that??) _

Fell summoned a blaster and aimed at the king. The maw charged a glowing crimson orb. It was ready to fire. 

“WAIT! DON’T KILL HIM!!” Fell heard Papyrus and looked up to argue. He felt excruciating pain lance through his body. He screamed and fired. He fell into the dust as his frame trembled and twitched. His soul felt like it was still on fire. His body was  _ burning  _ and he couldn’t stop it. It hurts it hurts it hurts ithurtsithurtsithurts _ ithurtsithurtsithurts-  _

He felt hands on him and he gasped. The cold hands did  _ not  _ help with the pain. He could vaguely hear screaming and crying in the background. As he passed out, he heard his name being called out. 

“ **papyrus** !”

~~~

( _ Another reason as to why Asgore decided to declare war on humans.  _ _ Also the reason why Underfell became, well, Underfell. _ _ Undertale never had this problem, and honestly, if Underfell didn’t they would be almost a replica of Undertale! Thanks, human :)) _

With Asriel and Chara dead, Monsters began to lose hope. Toriel never left her room anymore, and Asgore became  _ furious.  _ Once again, humanity has taken everything from them. He gathered the monsters to the front of the castle, and in his rage, declared war on the humans. Toriel stood behind him, tears silently flowing down her furry cheeks. 

…

Years later, Asgore sat on the throne, slumped over in defeat and exhaustion. A maid skittered into the room in a panic. 

“ **Your majesty! A human has fallen!** ” Asgore straightened at the news. 

“ **And where are they now?** ”

“ **Still in Snowdin, but- They- I-** “ The young girl started to tear up. Asgore’s soul dropped. “ **They have been- been ** ** _killing _ ** **any monster in their path! Dr. g̸a̸s̸t̸e̸r̸ is currently fighting them** ,  **your majesty!** ” Asgore stood, and marched over to the battle. 

-

Arriving at Snowdin, he could already feel the dust lingering in the air and the agony of those hurt and those who watched their loved ones die by a human. Said human, was missing. Having dealt two massive cracks on g̸a̸s̸t̸e̸r̸’s̸ skull and the monster still standing, they ran away in fear. The coward. The healers assisted the father and attempted to calm his crying children. Wandering the forest with the dog guards, they eventually came upon the dead human. The dark purple soul floated above the body and the king quickly grabbed it. One soul down, six more to go. 

Once again, humanity has taken everything from them. Asgore decided then and there, to have  _ no more mercy on humans.  _ No matter the age, gender, or how pacifistic they are. But that is not enough. They must get stronger. 

There shall now be a new rule. One that will make the monsters get stronger, less empathetic, less  _ loving.  _ In this world, it’s  _ kill,  _ or  _ be killed.  _

  
  
  


** _It’s fascinating how a single being can change the course of history forever. _ **


	2. The Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was going to add this chapter to the beginning of We Don't Deserve a Happy Ending but... I didn't really know how to rearrange chapters because I was pretty new and now I just felt like it didn't fit? But!! It was worth posting so here ya go!

Long ago, two races ruled over Earth: Humans and Monsters.

One day, war broke out between the two races. 

After a long battle, the humans were victorious. 

They sealed the monsters underground with a magic spell. 

Many years later… a human child fell down a hole. 

Through their determination and Monster’s hope, they broke the barrier sealing them down below. 

Monsters were free for the first time in centuries. 

Humanity showed sympathy and rushed the process of getting Monsters their rights. 

After a grueling battle, they were victorious. It may have been a small step into incorporating them into society, but it meant the world to them. 

There would be many obstacles left to overcome, but Frisk was confident in their friends. They knew they would succeed. 

~~~

  
  


Frisk sat in the conference room nervously. Many reporters were talking and waiting for the ambassador to show. However, Papyrus is still nowhere to be found. Asgore put his paw on their shoulder, nearly engulfing their head with it. 

“Do not worry, child. He will be here soon, you will not have to speak.” At his voice, Frisk relaxed a bit and nodded. A loud slam resounded through the room, silencing everyone as they turned towards the source.  _ There he is.  _ Frisk sighed and smiled. They turned to the reporters as Papyrus took a seat next to the king. 

“SORRY FOR THE WAIT! THERE WAS A LOT OF TRAFFIC TODAY… LET US BEGIN THE QUESTIONS, YES?” Many questions rang through the room as journalists wrote down everything said and news reporters aimed cameras at each monster and child. 

~~~

Papyrus shook off his blazer and hung it up. He stretched as he went inside the kitchen to begin cooking dinner for everyone. Undyne excitedly retold the tale of today as Alphys tried to calm her down. Toriel chuckled and sat on the far end of the loveseat with Sans snoozing on the other end. Asgore slouched in the room, trying not to hit the roof, and sat on the opposite couch. Frisk hopped onto Sans, temporarily waking him up, and cuddled him. Sans chuckled and pat the kid’s head. And fell back to sleep. 

With the food done, Papyrus invited everyone to the table. Everyone ate and laughed, listening to Undyne exaggerate the one moment where she had to escort a reporter out. “hey pap. you did great out there.” 

“OF COURSE! I  _ AM  _ THE GREAT PAPYRUS AFTER ALL! NYEH HEH HEH!”

“heh. you sure are. you definitely handled it like  _ royalty _ , heh.” Everyone proceeded to groan, aside from Sans and Toriel, of course. 

Another meeting complete! Now it was time to finally rest. Papyrus changed and flopped onto his bed and closed his eyes. 

…

…

…

He opened them.  _ I can’t sleep.  _ He sat up and got on his computer and decided to resume his super-secret online class that no one knows about but himself. He was just so curious about the subject! It seemed fun!

~~~

In the middle of the night, a strange disturbance occurred. A creature awoke, the underground fell asleep, a monster shifted, a human whimpered, and a flower emerged. Scanning his surroundings, he decided to see what the surface was like. Monsters and humans living in harmony…? It was… interesting, to say the least. He wondered what else was different from the last time he went up above. Unfortunately, he had to return. It was dangerous to stay up here for long. Not with Them watching. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone wants to ask me or the crew something, or maybe even just request a Drabble/one shot, feel free to ask/message me on my tumblr!
> 
> http://kirininobu.tumblr.com/


End file.
